


Dots and Dashes (Enough Already)

by frankiesin



Series: Say It With Neon [11]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Doing Their Best, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Song Fic (Kind of), Spencer and Mikey are two Fucked Up Dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Spencer meets Mikey again in Los Angeles. Not much has changed.(title taken from the Silversun Pickup's song by the same name)





	Dots and Dashes (Enough Already)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday at like... one in the morning because I couldn't sleep. I then tried to post it about 5 different times but mobile ao3 was being a dick so it didn't happen. 
> 
> It's not /really/ Spencekey, but those two don't know their own relationship status so it's fine. I'm counting it. My city now.

**September 19, 2010; Los Angeles, California.**

 

Spencer almost missed him. Mikey had managed to blend into the people of Los Angeles, despite all the odds against him. Spencer had his food already, and Mikey was sitting alone outside with coffee and a cigarette, so Spencer joined him. The band would have to get over themselves. Spencer could take a full lunch break if he wanted. 

 

He sat down and slid his fries over to Mikey. “So.”

 

Mikey tapped his cigarette against his finger. “So. You're back in the states.”

 

“Yeah,” Spencer said. “I'm not leaving any time soon.”

 

“Well, that sucks,” Mikey said. He had his sunglasses on and Spencer couldn't tell if he was drunk or hungover or both. He didn't look great. That made two of them. 

 

Spencer raised his eyebrows. “Why?”

 

“We're going to Europe,” Mikey said. He stole a fry. “Touring. And the album release. Gee wants to make it all international and shit.”

 

“Well,” Spencer said. He paused. He didn't have anything good to say about Europe. It hadn't been long enough. “Have fun there. I guess.”

 

Mikey stared him down. Spencer didn't like it. He didn't like that Mikey seemed to get in under his skin and understand things about Spencer that Spencer didn't tell anyone. Spencer wasn't a super private person, but he didn't like people knowing things about him without his permission. 

 

Spencer sighed. “What.”

 

“Why'd you sit with me?” Mikey asked. 

 

“I don't know,” Spencer said. He didn't know. He'd just done it, and now he was stuck with his decision. “Am I--should I not be here?”

 

“I don't mind, but we should come up with a reason we know each other,” Mikey said. He lifted his left hand and his wedding ring glinted in the early afternoon sun. “I'm still married.”

 

“I know,” Spencer said. “I'm not interested in sleeping with you again, in case  _ that _ crossed your mind.”

 

Mikey raised his eyebrows. “Was it that bad?”

 

Spencer shook his head. “No. But… Panic's back together and I don't want…. I don't want any drama. I just want to make music and maybe go on tour again.”

 

“Okay,” Mikey said. No pressure. It was weird. Spencer had gotten used to pressure. 

 

He raised his eyebrows. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah, dude, if you don't want to continue London, we won't continue London,” Mikey said. He took a drag from his cigarette. “We weren't anything special, at least not on my end. You're a cool guy, but I don't… I'm not like that.”

 

“That's good,” Spencer said. He figured Mikey was talking about having a serious affair with someone while he was still married to Alicia. Ideally, Mikey wouldn't be sleeping with anyone other than his wife, but at least he wasn't pursuing real relationships outside of his marriage. 

 

Mikey took another fry. “So, when should I expect the album?”

 

Spencer sighed. “I don't know. It's harder to write this one. I know it's my fault, because of the split and all that, but it feels like we're all trying to do different things. I don't want to give up, though. This is all I've got going for myself right now.”

 

Mikey nodded slowly. 

 

Spencer took a bite of his sandwich. 

 

Mikey looked up. “Are you doing okay? Last time we talked, you were in love with a guy and in London. What happened?”

 

Spencer flinched. “It. It didn't end well.”

 

“Shit,” Mikey said. “That sucks.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Spencer said. 

 

Mikey tapped his cigarette out. “Well, if you ever want to get drunk and not talk about it, I've got you. Or if you want to talk about it. Whatever you do to feel like a person, I guess.”

 

Spencer laughed. Mikey was shit therapy, but at least he wouldn't pity him. Spencer would take it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
